plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Lost City - Day 30
Dynamic: |FR = A Lost City pinata |before = Lost City - Day 29 |after = Lost City - Day 31 |Objective 1 = Survive without planting on Dave's mold colonies}} Difficulty *This level has a lot of incoming dangers in store for the player if the player is not fully prepared for this world. Relic Hunter Zombies may swing past most of the player's defenses and render them almost useless, so Blover is an important plant. *Once the Turquoise Skull Zombies go over a certain row, it can be impossibly hard to overcome. Waves |zombie2 = |zombie3 = |note3 = 100% Plant Food |zombie4 = |zombie5 = 3 1 5 |note5 = First flag |zombie6 = 2 3 4 |note6 = 100% Plant Food |zombie7 = |zombie8 = 4 4 |zombie9 = |note9 = 100% Plant Food |zombie10 = 3 5 1 1 3 5 |note10 = Final flag}} Strategies Strategy 1 It is recommended that you bring these plants: *Blover (Far Future - Day 3) *Split Pea (Wild West - Day 1) *Instant-kill plants like Cherry Bomb. (Pirate Seas - Day 24) *A.K.E.E. (already obtained before reaching this level) *Fume-shroom (Dark Ages - Night 4) *Endurian (already obtained before reaching this level) *Stallia (already obtained before reaching this level) *Sun-shroom (Dark Ages - Night 1) Plant Sun-shrooms in front of the Dave's mold colonies. When you finish planting all five, you should have enough sun to plant a Fume-shroom to defend against the first few zombies. The Red Stinger is not recommended due to its defensive mode and not being able to penetrate the shovel of the Excavator Zombie. When Relic Hunters come, use Blover immediately before they land. When there is a lot of zombies, plant a Cherry Bomb on the second row and a Stallia on the fourth row to slow down the massive amounts of zombies. The Split Pea is only for last resort purposes if you fail to blow the Relic Hunter Zombies away or to kill Turquoise Skull Zombies from behind. Strategy 2 :Created by This strategy can beat the level without Plant Food, premium content, gemium plants, or losing any lawn mowers. *'Required plants:' **Blover **Winter Melon **Cherry Bomb **Magnifying Grass **Stunion **Iceberg Lettuce **Sunflower Throughout this level obviously kill Relic Hunter Zombies on sight with Blover. Delay on killing Bug Zombies until the last moment with Blovers, to manage the pace of the zombies. Fill up the column of Gold Tiles in front of the mold colonies with Sunflowers. When the first two Parasol Zombies arrive, halt them with Iceberg Lettuce and Stunion. Place Magnifying Grass on the tiles ahead of them in the column two columns over from the Sunflowers. Wait till the last second to shoot them. Meanwhile, fill up the rest of the column with more Magnifying Grass, and the column ahead of the Magnifying Grass with another set of Sunflowers. After the Parasol Zombies are dead, an Imp Porter will appear. Prevent it from getting on a Gold Tile with both Iceberg Lettuce and Stunion, using one and then the other. Meanwhile, use the downtime to fill up the center lanes of the empty column between the back Sunflowers and the Magnifying Grass with Winter Melons (if the Imp Porter is in one of those lanes, fill it last). When the Excavator Zombies eventually appear, shoot the Imp Porter, kill most of the Excavator Zombies with a Cherry Bomb and use Stunion/Iceberg Lettuce to halt any still alive until a Winter Melon kills them. By now, the ninth column will be swarming with zombies but they will not be able to advance much due to the Winter Melons. The Turquoise Skull Zombies will mostly fire very slowly from off-screen at the frontline Sunflowers to little effect. If you wish to, shoot through the crowds with Magnifying Grass to dispose of Turquoise Skull Zombies before they can shoot. Be sure to shoot Parasol Zombies on sight to keep them from deflecting the melons. Use Cherry Bombs to clear out crowds of Excavator Zombies and halt them with Stunion and Iceberg Lettuce if they get too close. If you use Plant Food with this strategy, the Winter Melon's Plant Food effect will wipe out the zombie crowds and Excavator Zombies fairly easily. Strategy 3 :Created by *'Required plants:' ** ** ** **Something to stop ** or Plant a Sunflower on the northmost Gold Tile that is not by the mold colonies. Then place Endurians at the whole back column. Keep the instant for Excavator Zombie. Place Spikerocks on the whole field once you have finished with Endurian and let us rock. When Bug Zombies appear, deploy your chosen plant. At the Final Wave, relax. Lawn mowers will handle the zombies. Strategy 4 :Created by *'Required plants:' ** ** ** ** *'Notes' **Excavator Zombie can block Magnifying Grass's attacks. Use Guacodile to get rid of him. **Bug Zombie and Relic Hunter Zombie can be killed with Blover. *'Procedure' #Place Gold Bloom down, preferably on a Gold Tile. #Place Magnifying Grass down on the fourth column. Shoot zombies when you can. #Use Blover when you see Bug Zombie or Relic Hunter Zombie. #Use Guacodile to get rid of Excavator Gallery Lost City- Day 30 1.png|First flag by Lost City- Day 30 2.png|Final flag by ThisUserLikesOreo Lost City- Day 30 3.png|Finished by ThisUserLikesOreo IMG_0125.PNG|By LC - Day 30 (PG234) - 1.png|By Mech!!!.png|By Screenshot_2016-10-13-21-59-17.png|By SOLC30.PNG|By Walkthrough Lost City Day 30 Plants vs. Zombies 2 Survive on Dave's mold colonies - Lost City Day 30 (Ep.234)|By Trivia *In the level selection screen, this level is marked with a striped icon, even though it is not a Brain Buster. This is most likely a mistake. *The Gold Tile that are in this map make a russian lettter. Ю How would you rate Lost City - Day 30's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Levels with extra objective(s) Category:Levels with two flags